


Shortie: Tiny Kids in Love

by Ulawan5



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/F, Jade's dad is Bec, They're in middleschool they're tiny kiddos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-24
Updated: 2015-03-24
Packaged: 2018-03-19 11:06:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3607818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ulawan5/pseuds/Ulawan5
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jade and her girlfriend spend some time together after a date. Except, to everyone else, it wasn't a date in the first place.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shortie: Tiny Kids in Love

 The car door shuts with a hollow thwunk.

 The air still hasn’t heated up all the way yet, and you can still see the breath that huffs out of your throat past your scarf. You glance at Rose, who is busied with rubbing her hands over her arms and against eachother to warm up.

 Your dad starts the car fully, and the air begins to get warmer. You pull the puppy-ear sides of your hat back over your own ears and lean over to Rose.

“You have fun?”

She nods quickly.

“You cold?”

You earn a glare that could kill a moose, and smile in response.

Gloved hands wrap themselves around your scarf, and you drape it around Rose’s neck. She looks at you before fiddling with the zipper of her coat to better let the warm knit scarf enclose her. And two sets of hands are shoved back into their respective pockets.

 You put one hand on the middle seat under your backpack, and Rose knows. She slips hers underneath as well and laces her fingers with yours.

Rose relaxes into her corner of the backseat with a sigh. Ice skating may not have been the best idea for your asthmatic...friend. Yeah friend. It was too cold in the first place, but Rose was just so /good/ at it.

Your dad rounds a corner and thoughts die where they are, because Rose decides she wants to stare into the abyss of the windshield.

She's beautiful, though. Her short blonde hair is messily tucked beneath a black beanie with tentacles in purple, and her scarf let's her chin rest just enough to make her face squish at the bottom. Street lamps and headlights pass stripes of light over her face as the car propels forward, and the purple gloom that returns in its absence gives her face a spectral appearance. 

 The effect is nothing short of absolutely stunning.

You shuffle in your seat and stare intently at her side of her face, hoping she'll notice. You run a thumb across her hand and bite your lower lip.

 The snowy scenery continues to rush by, studded with the lights from surrounding neighborhood's christmas decoration. 

 Rose gently leans back into her seat, and lets go of your hand to unbutton and remove her coat. Her cap-sleeved black shirt only makes scarf look more stylish, and she leans over the middle seat to kiss you chastely on the lips.

 You thank the high heavens that she's spending the night. And the fact that your dad has to keep his eyes on the road.

**Author's Note:**

> This may be added to.


End file.
